Organization XIII celebrates Christmas
by kingdomheartsgirl101
Summary: One day, Demyx and Roxas bug Xemnas on letting them celebrate Christmas. So, out of utter anger, Xemnas tells them yes. Little did he know was that Christmas was harder to get ready for then he thought.


**This is a gift for everyone for Christmas. It's my very first one-shot, but I hope it will be okay. So Merry Christmas to all!**

**P.S. This will be similarly written to the way I write 'Organization XIII goes to Disney World'. So enjoy.**

* * *

"Please, Xemnas!" Roxas whined.

"Where's your holiday spirt!" Demyx adds in.

Xemnas was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a fresh cup of coffee, until they came in. Everyone was off on a mission except for Roxas, Demyx and himself. So he figured that today would be his little day off, but he was wrong.

"I told you. No." Xemnas says sternly.

"We said please." Roxas pouts.

"But I am the Superior. And what I say goes."

"Your just being a meany face!" Demyx cries.

"Oh wow. That really hurts me." Xemnas says sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll just leave the Organization." Roxas says.

"And we'd hunt your ass down." Xemnas says, picking up the newspaper and reading it.

"But.....I'll....sigh." Roxas had finally given up.

"Anything you want to try and pull on me?" Xemnas said looking at Demyx.

Demyx thought about it for a moment until he had thought up something perfect. Something that Xemnas couldn't deny. Demyx laid on the table on his stomach. He then snatches the newspaper and throws it somewhere. His eyes are now looking into his. Xemnas eyes him suspiciously. Demyx smiles, but then quickly puts on a sad, desperate, puppy dog face.

"Pwease, Xemmy? We pwomise to be good. And it'll be a lot of fun."

Roxas soon catches on and then puts his face in Xemnas's face as well, and copies Demyx's face.

"Yeah. We'll be supa dupa careful. We pwomise." Roxas repeats.

Xemnas couldn't stand puppy dog faces. They always weakened him. And with Demyx and Roxas being the youngest members, meaning that they have the strongest puppy dog faces, didn't help the fact. Xemnas couldn't take it anymore. He sighed and then answered.

"Fine."

"YES!" Demyx and Roxas both squealed while hugging each other.

"But. There is one condition."

The two young boys look at Xemnas. Waiting to here the 'condition'.

"If anything goes wrong. This is all your fault."

"Fine." They both say as they skip off.

Xemnas then finishes up his coffee before he realizes what he has just done. He has just promised the Organization's first ever Christmas. And they only have a day to get it all done.

**Three Hours Later**

Everyone has received a note on their door that says they need to attend a mandatory meeting. They all arrived and sat in their thrones, awaiting the news. Xemnas appears and he looks a mess. He's jittery, his hair's a mess, and he looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Now I'll keep this meeting short and brief." He said.

"That's a first." Marluxia puts in, but quickly shuts up after receiving a hateful glare from Saix.

"I have decided that the Organization this year, will be celebrating Christmas."

"Woah." Everyone said.

"Now as you all know. Christmas is tomorrow. So that gives us hardly anytime to do anything. So we'll need to spilt things up."

"What is their to split up?" Xaldin asks.

"We'll need a tree, decorations, food, presents, atmosphere and much, much more."

"I'll take care of the tree." Marluxia says gleefully.

"Of course Marluxia would say that." Xigbar joked.

"What do you mean by decorations and atmosphere?" Luxord asks.

"Like someone to decorate the tree, living room, windows, and the ceiling. And by atmosphere, I mean ambiance."

"If you mean by snow and ice, I can take care of that." Vexen says.

"I'll do the ceiling decor." Xigbar adds.

"I guess I can take care of the lighting. Electricity is the thing that makes a light work." Larxene says sarcastically.

"I guess I'll get the drinks." Luxord tells everyone.

"I'll cook." Zexion says.

"As will I." Xaldin puts in.

"I can help Marluxia." Lexaeus says quietly.

"I guess I'll help Vexen." Saix says hatefully.

"I'll decorate the tree!" Roxas squeals.

"Demyx, Xion and I will help Roxas." Axel slyly adds.

"Good, so everything is taken care of." Xemnas said in bliss.

"What about the gifts?" Everyone asks.

"We'll worry about those later. For now, decor is what matters." Xemnas said disappearing off to somewhere.

**In the Kitchen**

Xaldin and Zexion are stuck in the kitchen flipping through cook book after cook book. They only have a few hours to cook, and nether one of them knows what is served at a Christmas dinner.

"Zexion, does anything here sound Christmas like to you?" Xaldin asks.

"A lot of stuff for Halloween, but nothing for Christmas." Zexion replies.

"What do we do? We only have a few hours to cook all of this."

"Then we look toward the internet."

Zexion leaves the kitchen, only to quickly return with his laptop. He goes online and heads to Google.

"What is served at a Christmas dinner?" He reads aloud as he types it in.

"Click on that one." Xaldin says pointing to a link.

Zexion moves the cursor over to the link, and double clicks it. Not a second later did the site pop up and Zexion beings to read aloud.

"Okay. It says here that ham, chicken and sometimes turkey is served. Usually accompanied by mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, green beans, rolls, and Christmas treats."

"What are Christmas treats?"

"It says that they are cookies, and most families leave some out for a guy names Santa Claus. It also says that a gingerbread house can be made."

"I say we start working on the main course."

"Agreed. I'll take care of the sides, if you can do the meat." Zexion says shutting the laptop close.

"Okay, but what are we having?"

"I don't know. Just look through the fridge, theirs bound to be something good in their we can use."

"We have no chicken, we have turkey, but theirs some kind of mold growing on it. HAM! We have ham."

"Is their mold on it?" Zexion asks consciously.

"No. No mold."

"Then that's what we are eating."

Xaldin takes the ham and opens up a cookbook to find a recipe for ham. He picks something out that has to do with spices, so he heads over to the cabinet. He grabs two handful of spices and starts to fumble through them. Zexion, on the other hand, is peeling green beans.

About thirty minutes later, everything was done. The ham was in the oven, cooking very, very, VERY, slowly. The green beans were in the fridge, along with the mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. Both of them were relaxing, enjoying the quiet until it hit them.

"THE COOKIES!" They scream.

They get up and start searching through cabinets like crazy. Zexion finds some ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies, while Xaldin finds a gingerbread making kit in the cabinet as well.

"The cookies will have to be made by scratch." Zexion said pulling out a bowl from a cupboard.

"The gingerbread can be made quick and easy. Problem is, there are sixteen packs of the stuff."

"Make it all! Just make it all!"

"But..."

"But nothing. If we don't get this done Xemnas will kill us for sure!" Zexion reminds him.

"Alright."

Zexion starts stirring the ingredients for the chocolate chip cookies, and five minutes later, their all done. He puts them all in a container for later use and looks over at Xaldin. All of the gingerbread is made. And their was a lot their. Zexion walks over and finds a bucketful of candy and icing in a cupboard. He takes it out and sits it on the table.

"I have an idea." Zexion says.

**Outside**

Vexen and Saix stand outside the castle on The World That Never Was. It was rather chilly out. And it, like a few other worlds, changed with the session. It wasn't cold enough to house ice or snow, but cold enough to make any member, even Axel, go inside. Vexen stared at the scenery around him, while Saix just stared.

"Ummmm, is their anything your particularly looking for?" Saix asked, breaking the silence.

"Im looking for nothing. Im taking in my surroundings."

"And this helps us why?"

"It helps us because im looking for a place to put this!" He said taking out a giant machine that he got out of nowhere.

"And that is?" Saix replied.

"It'll help us have snow and ice. I just need to put it in the best stop. And the best spot is up their." He said pointing to hill about five meters away. "And you'll be the one to take it their."

"Well that doesn't look so bad." Saix sighed in relieve.

"Huh?" Vexen questioned.

Vexen looked at where his finger was pointing. When he looked and saw that it was pointed toward the hill, he laughed. All he did, was simply laugh.

"What?" Saix asked angered.

"Not their. Their." He said pointing to the top of tall, steep tower.

"Oh crap."

"Well chop, chop. On the double now." Vexen walking on over.

Saix sighed in sorrow and picked up the giant machine. Saix dragged it over for about an hour. While all Vexen did, was walk in front and simply lead him their. And this went on for a very, very, VERY long time.

One hour and several murder attempt later, the machine is at the top. Saix simply falls to the ground and pants. Vexen then presses on little button and the machine starts up. But nothing happens.

"I think were to low." Vexen said.

"Huh?" Saix replied.

"If were to low, well have to move it."

"Are you telling me that I have to move that thing. AGAIN!" Saix screams.

"Well...."

"I swear if I do. You will not be happy. I mean, those several murder attempts at you should've worked."

"What?" Vexen asked.

"Ummmm, nothing!"

Just then the machine starts to work and it shoots a beam of light into the sky. After a minute or two, snow starts to fall. Vexen smiles in glee that his experiment worked, like they sometimes do. And Saix, he fell to the ground in glee. Letting the snow slowly cover him. Exhausted from the work.

**In the Garden**

Lexaeus and Marluxia are walking though Marluxia's most prize possession. His garden. Marluxia takes such good care of his garden, that he hates it when others walk in it. He's always afraid that something bad will happen to the flowers. Lexaeus, on the other hand, was very carful of where he walked. For Marluxia's garden was almost a death trap.

He had poison ivy, wolfbane, fly traps of all sizes, poison oak, poisonous berries, and many other deadly plants. If you were to get stuck here, anything could kill you. Strangulation, poison, starvation, or Marluxia himself. And that's why Lexaeus was very careful of where he was. He didn't want to die today.

"So, Marluxia, where is your pine tree section at?" Lexaeus asked nervously.

"Somewhere." Marluxia replied, treasuring his precious, precious roses.

"How do you not know where your plants are? It's your garden."

"Hey, hey, hey! I love all plants, but there are a few that don't need watered as much, so I kinda forget where they are located."

"Ugh."

"Don't ugh me! Be glad a even planted a pine tree. If I wouldn't have, we could be using a palm tree."

Lexaeus just nodded in shame and started to walk until Marluxia screamed out.

"GOT IT!"

"Got what?"

"I remember where my lovely pines are at!"

"Okay. Where?"

Marluxia leads him through a maze of daffodils, roses, tulips, more roses and sunflowers until he stops at a crossroad.

"Problem?" Lexaeus asks.

"No, just thinking. One path leads to the forest section of my garden, where the pines are. The other path leads to my deadly plants."

"And what do you mean by deadly?"

"Poison ivy and oak, poison berries and fruits, deadly nightshade, my thorn garden, shall I go on."

"No."

"Hmmmm, lets see."

Marluxia takes his right hand and starts to point at each of the paths.

"Eny, meany, miney, mo, catch a Heartless by the toe. If he scratches let him go. My leader says, 'pick the very best one'. And, you, are, it."

His hand is pointed to the path on the right, and Marluxia starts to walk down it. Lexaeus, not wanting to be left alone in this girly death trap, follows. And by luck, they pick the right path. Marluxia goes through all twenty eight pine trees, and he couldn't pick one.

"Number XI, just pick." Lexaeus urged.

"But I can't decide. I can't chose between this one." He said pointing to a very tall, but skinny tree. "Or this one." He said, pointing to a fat, but short tree.

"Why not this one?" Lexaeus said pointing to a humongous tree.

"NO! NOT MARLUXIA JUNIOR!"

"Huh?"

"That was the first ever pine tree I planted. And I love it so. If anything were to happen to it, then id probably kill everyone."

"But come on. It's the best one. And if it dies......sigh, I take full responsibility."

"Fine. But I keep him alive. And be gentle. He's a very tender tree."

Marluxia and Lexaeus manipulate it into a pot, and they then teleport back to the castle to set it up. And boy, was that gonna be a challenge.

**In the Basement**

Luxord was in the basement, looking for some lovely drinks to serve at the little Christmas party they were going to have. He walked through the whole thing to find nothing. He just didn't know what to serve at this type of thing. So he went back to his wine sections, and opened up the cabinet.

"Lets see. What do I have in here that's a good drink. Twilight Town vodka is very nice, so I guess that works. Port Royal rum and whisky is a yes. It's my favorite drink. Beast's Castle's red wine is delectable. Everyone would love it. Oh yes! And Hollow Bastions's white wine of course. It can make anyone want more. Even if they feel sick, they'll want more. It's a good way to never lose a drinking bet."

But then it hit him. After all those little kid shows that Demyx and Roxas watch around this time of year, what drink is always featured. Eggnog! Luxord was sure that he had a bottle or two, so he put everything else on the floor, and searched some more. He found two bottles of eggnog in the very back, and he put them with his drink section.

"That should do it!" Luxord cheered.

But wait. What about Demyx, Roxas and Xion. Xemnas would never let them have alcoholic beverages. So Luxord teleported upstairs, after grabbing the adult drinks first of course, and hit the kitchen. He set them all in the fridge and found a couple of bottle of Coke, so he took those and put them with his stack off drinks. He then went to go find Xemnas.

**In the Living Room**

Everyone in the living room was doing their own thing. Xigbar had just finished hanging the lights on the ceiling, which looked very nice. So he now sat and watched everyone else work. Larxene had also just recently finished her work. She had strung the lights around the tree and given all the lights an extra bolt of electricity to make them shine beautifully. So all that was left, was Axel, Demyx, Xion and Roxas.

"My half is done!" Demyx squealed.

"Wow, Dem. Looks good." Xigbar replied.

Axel and Demyx decided to make decoration themselves. Sense Axel's element was fire, he made glass balls, hearts, and other designs in all types of color. And sense Demyx's element was water, he made decorations in water and then went over to the window, and let the freezing air hit it. This froze the object in place, making it look beautiful. And sense all the decorations were hand made, it was quicker to hang them.

About thirty minutes later the tree was done. It was brightly glowing with all types of colors. Roxas and Xion being the younger members of the group, were honored by being chosen to put the giant star on top. Which in their case, was a giant heart. Xigbar picked Roxas and Xion up, which wasn't easy, and stood on the ceiling while Roxas and Xion both put the heart in place. Once doing so, Xigbar quickly got down and took a seat once more. Everything was done until the heard the Superior coming through.

Xemnas walked into the living room to find it beautifully done. He nodded in a 'good job' way. Which made everyone sigh in relieve. Until he turned back and walked into the room. He then stuck his head out the window, only to have to bring it back in. He shook the snow off of him and left. And then everyone finally was able to relax. Xemnas then ran into Luxord.

"Drinks?" Xemnas ordered.

"What? Oh yes. I did the drinks." Luxord replied.

"What did you pick?"

"Vodka, red and white wine, rum, whisky, eggnog and coke."

"You mean by coke, like the drink, not the drug. Right?"

"Yes the drink."

"Very good then."

"Ummmm....thank you."

Xemnas then heads over to the kitchen. When he walks in he sees something huge towering over him. It was......their home. Made out of ginger bread. Zexion and Xaldin are happily smiling at it. Proud of their work. Xemnas walks over to see it. It was......perfect. Everything was perfect. The castle, the town below, and the people they had made.

"Well. Aren't you going to tell us how we did?" Xaldin asks.

"It's.....it's..." Xemnas start to say.

"Well?" The both ask.

"You did wonderful!" Xemnas cheers.

"Thank you." Xaldin replies.

"But is that....." Xemnas starts to ask.

"Yes. All members of Organization XIII." Zexion tells him.

And it was true. On the tallest part of the castle stood thirteen cookies. Cookie Xemnas, looking at a cookie Kingdom Hearts. Cookie Xigbar was overlook the town. Cookie Xaldin was was also looking at Kingdom Hearts. Cookie Vexen and cookie Lexaeus were talking. Cookie Zexion was reading, while cookie Saix was next to Xemnas. Cookie Demyx was sitting on the railing, playing his sitar. Cookie Luxord was looking through his cards. Cooke Marluxia and cookie Larxene were talking away. And finally cookie Roxas, cookie Xion. and cookie Axel, were eating sea salt ice cream, watching the streets below. Where little cookie Heartless and cookie Nobodies were.

"You all did wonderful! Inform everyone of another meeting. It will be in ten minutes." Xemnas said wandering off.

"Yes sir." The both reply.

And then they too, go off to tell the other members.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Everyone was back in the Round Room. Waiting, once more, for what Xemnas had to say. He appeared once more, and this time, he looked twenty years younger. Everyone saw him smiling and looking cheerful. And then he began his speech.

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that our first ever Christmas, will be a success. And now, all we can do is wait for tomorrow." He said happily.

"But....um....what about the presents?" Demyx asked quietly.

"The what?" Xemnas replied.

"You know, presents." Demyx told him.

"Yes, Xemnas." Zexion began. "Every Christmas this happens. Don't tell us you forgot?"

"I didn't forget......this is what this meeting is.....about." Xemnas replied nervously.

"Okay, then continue." Everyone replied in unison.

"Oh. I'll be right back. Everyone. To the living room!" Xemnas yelled.

Everyone teleported to the living room, awaiting for Xemnas to return. He then returned with a hat that was filled with people's names on it. Everyone looked puzzled, and then he explained.

"We are going to do Secret Santa. Now everyone pull out a name. Xion, we'll be starting with you."

Xion pulled out a piece of paper, and then Roxas, then Axel, and then, Demyx, and so forth and so on. Once everyone had one, they all teleported to the mall. Then they all split up.

**Xemnas and Saix**

"Saix?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, Superior." Saix answered.

"What do you buy a girl?"

"Depends, did you get Larxene or Xion."

"Xion thankfully."

"Don't know. Get her something that she likes."

"Which is what?"

"I don't know."

"You're a big help. Who did you get?"

"Vexen. So im just gonna get him something scientific."

"Lucky."

"I know."

And then the two continued to walk the store. Looking for something that a little girl and old man would want.

**Lexaeus**

Lexaeus looked at his piece of paper and eyed it carefully. He didn't know what to get this person, but all he knew that if is wasn't a good gift. This man would probably go psycho. He looked at the piece of paper again and groaned. For on it, it said.

_Saix_

**Xigbar, Demyx and Marluxia**

"Hey Xiggy! Marly! Who did you get?" Demyx asked.

"Im not telling you." Xigbar hissed.

"Is it me!?!" Demyx squealed.

"No."

"Awwww, how bout you Marluxia?"

"I got Larxene, thankfully. So I know exactly what I am going to get her."

"Man. You guys are so lucky."

"Who did you get?" The both ask.

"Zexy. But every time I mention a book, he already has it." Demyx whined.

"That's a downer." Xigbar says.

"Well aren't you lucky." Marluxia says.

**Axel, Roxas and Xion**

They were looking around together. Xion looking through CDs, trying to find Demyx a present. Axel was looking for Xigbar something in the hunting department. While Roxas got the Superior.

"This sucks that we didn't get each other." Roxas complains.

"Yeah." Axel agrees.

"Then we'll get each other gifts." Xion tells them.

"But we...." The boys start to say.

"I know, we get our mandatory people gifts, but he never said we had to only buy gifts for them." Xion explained.

"Great idea!" Roxas says.

"You're a smart kid." Axel agrees.

"Then it's settled, after buying gifts for these." She said holding up her piece of paper. "We buy each other gifts."

"Deal." The other two shout.

**Xaldin, Vexen and Zexion**

These three had already bought their gifts. For they actually new their members.

"Do you think Lexaeus will like it?" Xaldin asks.

"Of course." Zexion says.

"At least you didn't get Marluxia." Vexen whines.

"Easy to shop for though." Xaldin tells him.

"Yes, for I got Roxas." Zexion told them.

**Luxord and Larxene**

Larxene had already bought her gift and was now waiting for Luxord.

"Come on Luxord! Lets go!" She screamed.

"Im trying! I just can't find anything for that man!" He whines.

"He's not that hard to buy for."

"But you got someone easy. You got Axel."

"And you got Xaldin. Be grateful." She explains.

"Your no help."

**One Hour later**

Once everyone had a gift. Or in Axel, Roxas and Xion's case, gifts. They all set off. When they got back, it was twelve at night. So they quickly wrapped their gifts, and set off for bed.

**Christmas Day**

Roxas and Demyx woke up and jumped out of bed. They woke everyone up and made them come to the living room still in their pj's. Xemnas rubbed his eyes and sat in a recliner. He then began to speak.

"Now I know the two of you are excited, but can't you be more like Xion. Have some respect." Xemnas said.

"Sorry." Demyx said.

"We're just excited!" Roxas squealed.

"I can see that. Grab the first gift Roxas."

Roxas went to the tree in his feety pj's and grabbed for the first present. It was in silver wrapping and on the tag it said it was to Vexen. Roxas handed him the gift and he eyed it carfully. He read it out loud.

"To Vexen, from Saix." He opened up to see that it was a waterproof and flame resistant binder with waterproof and flame resistant clear plastic sheets.

"I know how there are, um, 'accidental' fires and spillages." Saix said.

"Why thank you. This is a gift that I truly want." Vexen said tapping the binder with his right hand.

Demyx then went under the tree and grabbed a present with red wrapping paper on it. He handed it to Lexaeus.

"To Lexaeus, from Xaldin." He opens it to find that it is a box of rocks. "Uhhhhhhh....."

"You smash the rocks and gems are in them." Xaldin explains.

Lexaeus takes one out and breaks it in have to find that it is filled with a green gem. It looked like an emerald. He put it back in the box and put the lid on.

"Thank you." Lexaeus said.

Roxas then got a gift with pink wrapping paper on it. It was a very small box and it was for Larxene.

"I know this is from Marly, because no one else owns pink paper." She opens it up to find a pink gem that was shaped like a heart necklace.

"Now, I know you don't like pink. But the ones in yellow were all sold out, so I figured this could due."

"I....I don't know what to say. This is the most someone's ever given me." She replies, in shock.

"Well I am your friend."

She looks over at him and hugs him. She then lets go and puts the necklace on.

"No one say anything. Or it'll be your last." She warns. And for their safety, no one did.

Demyx grabs the next one it was for him. He inspects the blue and green wrapping paper before inspecting it.

"To Demyx, from Xion! Xion got me! Cool!" He squeals.

"I know I got you. Now open it." She tells him.

He does so and in it he finds an KISS CD, that was signed by all of the members.

"Are these real."

"As real as the hearts in Kingdom Hearts."

"THANK YOU XION!!!!!!!!" He said hugging her to death.

"Your welcome." She says between chokes.

Roxas gets the next gift to find that it was for Zexion. He hands the gift to Zexion and he glares at it.

"I don't need to read the tag to know that Demyx did this one. If you ask why, well, he made his own wrapping paper." He says.

"Don't mock the paper!" Demyx tells him.

"Fine." He opens it up to find that it was a book that he didn't have. He had never heard of it, or even seen it, but he read the back and then closed it. "Very nice choice. Thank you Demyx." Zexion treplies and then goes to reading it.

Demyx hands Xigbar the next gift. The green wrapping paper crinkling as it moved. Xigbar opened it quicker than anyone else to revel The Big Books About Guns.

"Thanks, Axel. This will be the one book that I'll actually want to read." Xigbar said putting it next to him.

Demyx hands the next gift to Xemnas. The Merry Christmas on the paper overlapping one another.

"Awww, this is from, Roxas." He opens it up to find a mug that has a heart on it. "Why thank you, Roxas." He says, a little disappointed.

Demyx then hands the next gift to Xaldin. And this continued on for a few minutes. Xaldin had gotten a hair care product kit from Luxord. The kind you could only find in saloons. Luxord had gotten a bottle of wine from Xigbar. Marluxia had gotten a pack of rare white roses from Vexen. Saix had gotten a 'Hit Me Bear', for when he got made from Lexaeus. That is, until Axel, Roxas and Xion were left.

"Why are their nine presents left?" Larxene asks.

"Because we bought each other gifts." Roxas told her.

Axel opened up his three gifts. The one form Larxene was a book about fire moves, and it actually seemed interesting, so he'd have to read it. The gift from Roxas was a picture that had Xion, Roxas and Axel on the balcony in The World That Never Was. And Xion's gift was a picture frame that said Friends on it.

Roxas was then given his gifts and he opened them. Zexion had given him a ticket to ten free bars of sea salt ice cream. Axel had given him a new skateboard. And Xion had given him a new pack of wheels for his new skateboard, in case the wheels wore down.

It was then Xion's turn. She was given her gifts to find that all of them were nice. Xemnas had given her a little pink bear that said 'Little Girl' on it. Axel and had given her a charm of his chakrams. And Roxas had given her a charm of his Keyblade.

"I love the charms, but I have no charm bracelet." She told them.

Axel and Roxas then took out two little boxes.

"This is the bracelet." Axel said handing it to her.

"And this is the free charm that came with it. And we both picked an ice cream charm." Roxas explained giving it to her as well.

"Thank you." Xion said.

"Your welcome." The both reply.

Xemnas then sighed and looked at his Organization. He stood up, holding his coffee mug of course, and then tells them all.

"This was a good day. I might just let you guys do this next year." He said.

"I thought it was fun." Xigbar replied.

"Indeed." Xaldin put in.

"It's a good way to become closer with one another." Vexen explained.

"It's the truth, Xemnas." Lexaeus agreed.

"I enjoyed it. It was a little hectic at first for being last minute, but it turned out well no matter." Zexion told everyone.

"I think that if we had more time. It would turn out better." Saix said.

"I totally agree. But the presents we got were okay. I mean, if we had more time, we could have gotten each other better presents." Axel explained.

"Yeah. I mean, the only people who got a great gift, were the people who got their friends. But the rest was based of guess." Demyx agreed.

"So are we going to do this again next year or what?" Luxord asks.

"I would think so." Marluxia guesses.

"I hope so." Larxene wishes.

"What do you think, Xion?" Roxas asks.

"I think we should, but one question." Xion starts to say.

"What?" Everyone answers.

"What are we gonna do with all that food?"

"Ummmm....."

After that, all of Organization XIII went into the kitchen to start to eat. And for the next week, they ate nothing but left overs. And for the next two weeks, were cleaning all that Christmas stuff up. Getting it out of the castle.

So from that day forward Organization XIII celebrated Christmas thanks to Demyx and Roxas's whining. And every year after that, they got a little better at how to celebrate it. So theirs only on thing left to do. All of the members get in front of the camera, except Xemnas, who was seating it up. He clicks a timer and runs over, he gets in his spot and on the count of three, they say.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" They all scream, and the photo takes.

* * *

**A little crazy, I know. But it was my first one-shot. So it's not gonna be super awesome, but I still hope it was awesome. So please review and tell me your kind words. And I hope you all enjoyed Organization XIII celebrates Christmas!**


End file.
